The Hidden Agenda
by two hours with fish
Summary: A desperate search through the forest to avoid an undesirable fate. Is there enough time?


Title: The Hidden Agenda  
Author: Two Hours with Fish  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine : (  
Summary: A desperate search through the forest to avoid an undesirable fate. Is there enough time?  
Notes: This story was written for the Teitho contest on the Mellon Chronicles Yahoo Mailing List. The theme was "Friends in Small Places."

-

He ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his ears with every step he took. His eyes darted side to side with frantic movements as he attempted to find a place to escape. He silently counted in his head, hoping he'd have enough time to make his getaway.

Glorfindel continued his trek through the forest. To be out in the open this long was dangerous. Every moment a second too long, every breath a bit too loud. Where was it? He knew he had seen it just two days past. The perfect spot. A few more strides, left, right, a quick glance over the shoulder to make sure no one was on his tail.

If he didn't find it soon, he'd have to find another place to make his safe haven. He could not be caught, the consequences were too great. Frantically running ideas through his head, he spotted it out of the corner of his eye – a large old tree. With a silent sigh of relief and a quick thank you to the valar, he quickly altered his course.

The tree would have been easy to miss in the dense forest. Off the path a few feet, it was almost hidden completely by the near by foliage. It was a very large old tree, with branches that stretched far above the ground and shaded a large area. The trunk of the tree had been regrettably hollowed out but abandoned by some woodland creature as a home for the winter.

Reaching the tree, he hoped he had not been off in his estimations. Upon first glance, the hole appeared long enough for him to sit, albeit uncomfortably, but it would have to make due.

He first lifted his right left up and put it inside the tree. He then reached his right hand in and bent over to maneuver his head inside the opening. THUNK! Glorfindel rubbed his head briefly, wondering if the sound of skull against bark had made enough of a disturbance in the quiet forest to give away his position.

Quickly pulling his leg out, he tried another way, knowing that every second was a valued commodity. He turned his back to the hole and stood up on his toes until he could sit in the opening. Carefully this time, he attempted to lean his head forward and squeeze back into the hollowed trunk.

It was not meant to be. Hopping out of the trunk, his elven hearing distantly heard the sound of footsteps in the forest coming toward his direction. Knowing he only had one attempt left before they would be upon them, he reached his hands and head into the tree, and pulled his legs in with a sigh of relief. He was hidden.

His deep breaths echoed within the inside of the dark tree, the only light coming from the small opening he had just crawled through. Unable to sit up in the cramped his space, his legs were forced up against his chest, and his head was stuck on top of his knees. Along with the aches and pains of being in this position, he had a sudden itch across his back and legs. Ignoring the uncomfortable conditions, he listened carefully to the footsteps as they neared the tree and came to a stop. He held his breath, daring a look out the hole.

A bit of movement from something on his arm caught his eye. Squinting in the dark eye, he focused on the dot, and noticed that it was indeed moving down his arm at an alarmingly fast rate. His eyes widened as he recognized the insect as a termite. Slowly he directed his gaze up his arm, his mouth open in a silent gasp in shock, still unwilling to give away his position. Covering the upper part of his arm, a black wave of insects was moving down toward his finger tips, following the leader, creating a strong itch along his arm.

Faster then he could imagine, he tried to force his legs out of the opening. His feet, however, got stuck on the slight rim that the bark made. Trying a different tactic, he threw his upper body forward, smacking his head this time on the inside of the trunk. Bending as much as possible to avoid it on his next attempt, he managed to get his head and arms out. He allowed them to fall to the forest floor and began to drag his legs out of the hole as fast as possible.

In the full light of the day, he was able to see that he was indeed covered in the termites from the tree. With a panicked expression in his eyes, he tried to dust them off with quick hand movements, and then shaking like a wet animal trying to dry its fur, with little success.

He suddenly heard quick footsteps running up to him, feet stopping right at his side. A loud, young voice broke the silence of the forest, "Glorfindel! We were playing Hide and Go Seek! You're supposed to STAY hidden, EVERYONE knows THAT. I won!"

Looking up at the pouting Estel, the balrog slayer attempted to manage a smile in his distress. His eyes were caught by the movement from behind the young boy. Elrond had joined the pair and offered a hand down to the other elven Lord.

The lord of Rivendell had an evil sparkle in his eyes as he pulled up his friend, "Come, my dear Glorfindel. You and Estel can begin your game of bucking horse and rider, after we de-bug you. You did agree to play if he won in Hide and Go Seek."

Glorfindel groaned loudly, when would he learn?

-The End-

-

Comments appreciated!


End file.
